Matt's Blog
by Dana Lise
Summary: Roger has told matt that he needs to post a blog because he has only two friends and he needs to express his emotions. it's funny, and kinda romantic. its matt mello. Hope you all like it. Read and Review! please and thank you .
1. Insanity

Matt's Blog-Day One

Date: December 16th.

Age: 14

Mood: Pissed

Countdown till Christmas: 9 days.

Days left until I finally get to quit posting these: As long as Roger remains mad at me for putting tacks on his chair, which will probably be forever, or at least until I turn 18.

To anyone that even cares that I am doing this stupid blog. Roger is forcing me to 'express my feelings' by doing this blog. So here it goes.

Hello my name is Mail Jeevas, but everyone calls me Matt, I live at Wammy's house for extremely intelligent orphaned children. I have three friends, A, who is the top kid at this school and first in line to become L's successor he sometimes looks a little stressed, BB or B who is second in line to be L's successor he has a sick sense of humor and he is very strange, he is also the only one that seems to help A to relax and be normal for a little while, and Raito. Today we were sitting in History class when Roger came in with a cute blond following behind him, she is a new student, and her name is Mello. Roger said that Mello was going to have the same schedule as me, so he thinks it would be good if we started hanging out. I was staring at her during lunch, because I didn't have the guts to go and say hi to her, and I saw her pull out a book and read, so I figured she was the quiet, angelic, smart, and kind type of girl. At least that's what I thought, until I saw her beat the shit out of a couple guys after class, I was too far away to hear what they had said to her to make her flip out like that, but it musta been pretty bad cause they were limping after Roger finally noticed and split them up. I think I'm in love. Well I think that's it for today. I'm tired and am now going to sleep. Post some comments if you want. I might reply.

-Matt

Comments-

* * *

><p>Raito-Wow, Matt. You know Mello is…You know what never mind.<p>

Matt-(Raito) What? Mello's what?

Raito-(Matt) No it's nothing important. Goodbye.

A-(Matt) Matt…You know Mello is a…

B-(A) A, babe, don't tell him, he won't believe you.

A-(B) *blush* Fine. Let's just get back to bed.

Matt-(A&B) Wow, You guys are way too codependent, I can't believe you post comments at the same time. Also, what is it about Mello? What won't you guys tell me?

A&B-(Matt) we are not codependent. Goodbye.


	2. Bloody Nose

Matt's Blog-Day Two

Date: December 17th.

Age: 14

Mood: Shitty

Countdown till Christmas: 8 days.

Hello again, today was full of some quit…interesting, to say the least, events. First it was determined that Near would be L's successor if anything were to ever happen to A and B, and it was decided that Mello would be second to Near, and I was decidedly third. Roger came to tell me I was actually third if anything were to happen to the others, and he looked at me as if expecting that I would jump up and thank him, because it was such a fucking honor, but honestly I didn't give a fuck. Whoop-di-doo, and my lack of a reaction made Roger look at me like I had just slapped him across the face, which I honestly wish I could have, because what I heard and what he said were two completely different things, he said 'it's such a great opportunity to be able to be fifth in line to succeed L' what I heard was 'Hey Matt, isn't that great, if L , your two best friends, Near, and the girl that you have a serious crush on meet their demise you get to become the new L'. Yeah, that wasn't something I was too happy about. So Roger, getting a clue for once, walked away. Then I saw Mello approach the couch I was sitting on and sat next to me, pulled out a book and started to read, paying no attention to me, like I wasn't there, not even speaking to me. So I decided to go back to my room, and once I closed the door and flopped down on my bed, I noticed that there was a suitcase on top of the bed opposite mine, for the 6 years I had lived here I had had this room to myself, curious I went to go ask Roger why there were bags in my room, but that's when Mello walked in and started to unpack, and so I told her 'You know this is the boys dormitories, the girls is on the other side of the school.' That's when Mello turned around, calmly walked over to me, and punched me. Fuck it hurt so bad I started to tear up, and then she screamed 'I'm a GUY you fucking asshole! Do I look like I have fucking boobs?' …At that point in my mind I was thinking 'Oh fuck. A guy…Mello is a guy…' and then the second thought to occur to me was 'Shit…does that make me gay?' which I quickly dismissed. I just stared at Mello with a dumb look on my face, and he stormed out and slammed the door. Since I am writing this 10 minutes after it just happened I gotta go find some ice for my eye. That is all for today. Post your comments and I might get back to you.

-Matt

Comments-

* * *

><p>A-(Matt) it's highly unlikely that anything will happen to B and I, seeing as we both have perfect health. But it is nice that you care about us as friends. Also, we tried to warn you.<p>

B-(Matt) Hey, yeah appreciate the whole 'friends' thing, but I don't think my sweetie and I will be going anywhere anytime soon, but in the unfortunate case in which something does happen to one of us, I'm sure the other would follow. Leaving you Near, and Mello to fight to see who gets to succeed L. I swear, the stress is really getting to poor A, and yeah dude, we warned you.

Matt-(A&B) Oh yeah? Where the fuck was I when you 'Warned me'

A&B-(Matt) you were zoning out staring at Mello.

Matt-(A&B) no I wasn't.

A-(Matt) fine then, say what you will, i am getting rather sleepy, so I am off to bed, goodnight.

B-(Matt) Yeah, A and I are going to sleep now, so bye. P.S. I hope we will be the first ones to know when you decide to come out of the closet. XD

Matt-(B) you asshole, I'm not gay!

Raito-(Matt) Are you sure 'bout that?

Matt-(Raito) Yes I am _positive._

Raito-(Matt) but you liked Mello, and he's a guy.

Matt-(Raito) I thought he was a girl!

Raito-(Matt) whatever you say. Goodnight.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope anyone that isreading this likes it. so yea. please read and review!

Tell next time,

xRRx


	3. Ryuzaki and Raito

Matt's Blog-Day Three

Date: December 18th.

Age: 14

Mood: I have a fucking black eye, and my roommate wants me dead. What do you think my mood is like?

Countdown till Christmas: 7 days.

Hello again. Well I thought yesterday was bad. First of all, I met up with A and B in advanced German class, but there were no other seats left beside the one next to Mello. I sauntered over and sat down. Surprisingly Mello didn't say anything or even acknowledge that I was sitting next to him. Then Mr. Smith came into the classroom and told us to have a conversation in German with the people we were sitting next to. So I turned to Mello and said "Hallo Mello, ich bin wirklich leid wegen gestern. Ich war nicht versucht, uber dich lustig machen, ich habe wirklich denken, du warst ein madchen." Which loosely translates into *Hey Mello, I am so sorry about yesterday. I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I really did think you were a girl.* and then he looked at me for a moment, as if thinking of what to say, and then he smiled and said "Auch wenn wir jetzt mitbewohner sind, hoffe ich, du weibt, dass ich dich hassen, weil dieser kleine Vorfall gestern, und wenn Sie jemals etwas tun, um mich verpissen, werde ich stech dich in den Schlaf." Which loosely translates to *Even though we are roommates, I hope you know that I hate you because of that little incident yesterday, and if you ever do anything to piss me off, I will stab you in your sleep." And my reaction to that was to gulp, and turn around to hear what A and B were talking about, and I noticed they had left. I wonder where they went. After sitting in silence, too scared to continue my conversation with Mello, the bell finally rung and we were dismissed. I hurried off to find Raito, because I had come to the conclusion that A and B had snuck off back to their room, and found him reading in the library. I sat down across from him and we talked for a while before lunch was over and I had to head back to my room…correction, I had to head back to Mello and my room. _Shiver_. I was so scared, I was considering going and staying in Raito's room, but he shares a room with Near, and I hate that bastard. So I headed back to the room, and as soon as I entered I found that Mello was already asleep. He looked a hell of a lot more peaceful and less likely to kill someone. I got into my pajamas and got in my bed but I just couldn't go to sleep, so I decided to play some video games, about an hour later, I heard Mello mumbling something, and he started thrashing around so I walked over to his bed to wake him up, and he was saying 'Mother, father'. At that moment I realized that I had no idea what had happened to Mello to make him come here. As I shook him awake I didn't expect that his reaction would be to grab onto my arm and start crying, so I sat down beside him and he just cried, we ended up talking and he told me his parents had been murdered, and I said mine too, after that we both started getting emotional and we feel asleep together, all past arguments forgotten. That's it for tonight. Well actually yesterday, I'm writing this this morning, because I wasn't able to last night. Well post some comments and I might get back to you.

-Matt

Comments-

* * *

><p>B-(Matt) Wow, how did you know A and I were in our room?<p>

Matt-(B) where else would you two be?

B-(Matt) in the janitor's closet.

A-(B) *blush* B! You don't need to go telling everyone what we do in our free time! Jeez, I like having things kept private! You can sleep in your own bed tonight and walk to class by yourself! Bye Matt, see you in German. Oh, and good luck with Mello, I think he doesn't know it yet but he may be open to…oh wait, you're not even aware of your own feelings yet either. Well bye thenJ.

B-(A) Aw, come on babe, that's just cruel! So Matt, when are ya going to confess your love to Mello? XD

Matt-(B) Fuck you B, we are friends and that is all.

B-(Matt) Sure you are, well bye then. Sigh, this blows, A isn't letting me sleep with him tonight and he is making me walk to class alone…L

Raito-(Matt) well you will never guess who I just had a conversation with.

Matt-(Raito) Who?

Raito-(Matt) Ryuuzaki J

Matt-(Raito) oh gosh, please don't tell me you're gay too.

Raito-(Matt) I never said that…Bye Matt, see you in History.

Matt-(No one) _Oh gosh, I am turning into one of them! Damn._


	4. Mello's Twin

Matt's Blog-Day Four

Date: December 19th.

Age: 14

Mood: Surprisingly good.

Countdown till Christmas: 6 days.

Hey everyone, I am kinda happy for once in my life, Mello and I are friends now, and everything seems to be going smoothly. Or so I thought, but then we went to go get lunch and as we sat down, Near came over and started talking to Mello. I was starting to think 'Oh great, Mello is going to become friends with Near and then I am going to have to put up with Nears' fucking annoying cryptic way of talking.' But then Mello, who is very blunt about everything, said "Look Nate, I am going to be perfectly honest with you. I fucking hate you; you always act like you're the smartest person here, and think you're better than everyone else, and I'm sick of it. So I suggest you back away." It took everything for me not to laugh, I was so happy to hear that Mello disliked Near as much as I did, and it was hilarious that he used Nears' real name, hah. I'm beginning to like Mello even more. After that incident in the cafeteria Mello left to go to Math and I headed over to History with Raito. "So how are things with you and Mello?" Raito asked me. "Fine, we are getting along a lot better than I thought, and he hates your roommate as much as I do." I responded. "You know Nate isn't that bad, I just think he doesn't know how to talk with people." Raito said, I was about to respond when our teacher came in, he told us that for today we would be doing worksheets, oh joy. After an hour the bell finally rang, and we all headed back to our rooms, nothing really happened today, and I just couldn't wait to get back to my room and play some psp, but as I walked into our room I saw Mello sitting in a corner playing mahjong by himself, so I went over to him and said that it was a lot more fun to play with another person, and he smiled and let me join his game, as we played we talked, and he told me his real name was Mihael Kheel, and I said mine was mail Jeevas. I found out that he had a sister, but she was 19 so she had her own place in Kyoto, he said her name was Misa. After we finished the game we went to sleep, but I ended up having a nightmare of the day my parents were murdered, and Mello woke me up. We feel asleep together again that night. That's all I have to say for now, so post your comments and I might get back to you.

-Matt

Comments-

* * *

><p>Raito-(Matt) So Mello has a sister?<p>

Matt-(Raito) Yeah, he said that apparently she is famous or something like that, he also said that they are twins.

Raito-(Matt) Oh, that's cool.

Matt-(Raito) yeah, so how are things with you and Ryuuzaki?

Raito-(Matt) Great J

Matt-(Raito) Well that's nice, by the way have you seen A or B?

Raito-(Matt) No, I went by their room but the door was locked.

Matt-(Raito) Oh…

Raito-(Matt) Yeah.

A&B-(Matt) Hey guys, sorry we are late posting, we were…busy.

Matt-(A&B) Sure, well actually I'm going to go now so bye.


	5. Free Time

Matt's Blog-Day 5

Date: December 20th.

Age: 14

Mood: Good

Countdown till Christmas: 5 days.

Hey anyone that is still reading this thing. I am happy to report that Roger decided that as a treat for all the kids at Wammys' for getting great scores on their tests, we would get an extra five days to the four we usually get for Christmas, so today a bunch of us decided to hang out in each other's rooms and play truth or dare. Which I really regret because A asked B 'truth or dare' and B said "truth' and so A asked B 'what are you thinking about right now' because B had been staring at him for quite some time with a strange look on his face, and B said 'how much I love you.' Which led A to blush and excuse himself, and B followed shortly after. This left me and Mello alone to talk. So I asked him what his real name was, even though we both knew we were not allowed to tell each other our real names. I was shocked when he told me what it was. Then he asked me what mine was and I told him. I think we became closer after that. At least I hope we did. That's all for tonight folks. Post some comments bitches. I mean pleaz.

-Matt

Comments-

* * *

><p>A-(Matt) Hello Matt. That was a really nice story, and I hope that you will continue to post this blog even after roger says you don't have to anymore. It's nice not having to actually talk to you to find out what's going on in your crappy err…I mean your 'life'.<p>

Matt-(A) you do realize that your typing everything so I can read all that. And hell no as soon as I can I am finished with this shit. I'm fucking tired so goodbye. And tell B to stop throwing notes at me in German!


	6. Not A Real Chapter

A/N: Yes, I know you were probably thinking this was another chapter, but it's not. So sorry, see I have been running short on ways for this story to go, this and several others, so please forgive me for discontinuing this one. I feel awful for doing this, but I really must start focusing on stories that might actually be payed attention to and cared about. If you would like me to continue this or have any ideas on exactly /how/ to continue this, then please do review and tell me or PM me, that would do just fine too. Well, thank you to you all who have stuck around for this little thing here, well ta-ta.

tell next time,

xRRx


End file.
